


The Ikebukuro Detective Agency

by Icibi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dissociation, Emotional Constipation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, M/M, No beta we die like soda machines, added pairing tag just in case, but not sure how it'll be taken, not really ship-y or intended to, nothing more will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icibi/pseuds/Icibi
Summary: The Ikebukuro Detective Agency claims to be able to solve any supernatural case and was run by two peculiar men.Or, if Shizuo and Izaya met earlier, became friends, and decided to run a detective agency together.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been in the DRRR fandom for a very long time but had been digging through my files and found this. This was written back in 2015 when I had grand plans (and a lot of notes for how the entire work would pan out including individual cases based on this word document). This will basically never come to fruition, is unfinished, and will likely never be finished. However, I wanted to at least share in case I lose the work, and because I ready sooo many DRRR fics in those days. There is 5 chapters already written (10k words omg how) and the "first meeting" completed.

Izaya was a normal 10 year-old child. There was nothing particularly special about him besides his intelligence. But even that was seen as simply being another bright student. He was not close to anyone, but was described as nice by the other children.

He decided as far back as he could remember to keep others _not too close, yet not too far._

And so Izaya’s everyday life continued as such, routine and the same. The only change was what he watched the other children and teachers do. He watched from afar, where he could see everything.

One would think he was looking down on other humans, like a child watching ants burn from above, but to him, he neither felt superior or inferior. He was just there, observing.

\---

Izaya sat under a small tree reading, letting the background noise of his classmates play soccer fade away. He only looked up when he felt the slight nudge of a soccer ball at his foot and saw a young boy _Takahiro Yamamoto_ he recalled, call out his name.

“Izaya-kun! Pass the ball?” the dark-haired child waved from the edge of the field.

Putting his book down lightly, he decided to pass it with a slight kick. The ball shot with speed and surprising accuracy to the awaiting child who caught it with a cheery “Thanks!” before turning around back to the game.

The boy, Takahiro, did not think to ask whether Izaya wanted to join, nor did Izaya think about asking to. He felt a twinge that he couldn’t explain in his gut and a rush of irrational anger. For a moment, he felt exposed and Izaya had no idea why.

The walls closed in around him, pulling him away from the other children. It was like a being surrounded by a one way mirror; he saw everything and yet was invisible. The sounds of laughter, stomping feet and whacks of the ball were especially loud and echoing for some reason.

 _It’s fine, this is how I’ve always lived._ The boy reminded himself.

And so he sat down and continued on reading. The suffocating feeling disappeared as he absorbed himself into the words dancing on the pages. He put his mind into learning the knowledge- about the human psyche this time.

It was a different book every day.

\---

By the time lunch was over, classes continued and the end of the day came. Izaya decided to check out a book to bring home from the library for the night. Sometimes he would sit and observe the other kids playing in the playground from a bench in fascination, but today he wanted to read.

His house was a short walk from school, and was considered fairly large. Izaya unlatched the gate and took out his keys. He slipped off his shoes and was about to go upstairs before he realized there was a new note in the kitchen.

On the fridge in white and bubbly letters, on a bright fluorescent pink paper was the weekly or so message from his parents.

_Izaya-chan,_

_We left you more money this time, since we made a great profit the other day. Be sure to get yourself something good, maybe a toy? I see a lot of other kids play with action figures, so that would be a good idea! : )_

_Make sure to eat 3 meals a day and get a proper nights rest. I’ll be home in about a week, so stay good. I asked Matsu-san to check up on you. I know you like being independent and don’t want a babysitter anymore but we worry._

_Your father won’t be home for another few weeks since he had to go to America for a meeting. He says he’ll take you fishing when he’s back, isn’t that exciting?!_

_With lots of love~_

There was even a cute doodle at the corner, with chibi characters in suits and blazers. To Izaya it was only another disgusting note, filled with broken promises and fake cheer. How predictable of them, they were so normal and happy it sickened him.

Izaya didn’t think his life was bad, or he was neglected. It was a common occurrence for the modern household for parents who ran a business to leave their child under someone else’s care. He vaguely recalled the first few years of his life in a traditional Japanese home, with tatami mats and a garden. With faces he couldn’t remember, but knew to be his grandparents.

After he complained about being bored, his parents decided to buy a house in the city and hire a baby sitter. It all worked out in the end. He wasn’t close to the grandparents he couldn't recall the faces of, and Ikebukuro had better schooling anyways. That was only a three years ago and he long proved he could take care of himself without needing someone watching over him.

But for today…

He didn’t want to cook. He hated it. But even at the age of 9, Izaya was health-conscious and knew to eat proper and healthy and knew not to skip meals. Luckily there were still leftovers from takeout last night in the fridge. He brought it to the couch before watching his favourite cartoons. By the time the sun set and it was time for bed, Izaya finished his book and was ready for a new day.

He liked Ikebukuro though.

\---

There was plenty to do alone. He switched hobbies often, and it gave him something to do to pass the time. Currently he was practicing English. He got the basics down and it broadened his choices knowing more than one language especially one so widely used on the other side of the world.

The only reason he wanted to learn English was because there were so many interesting books he wanted to try. Also, it was no fun reading a translated version when he could just learn the language and experience it properly. It was like reading subtitles versus actually knowing the language.

He already had his first book in mind, a mystery novel. It was a great blend of psychology, human observation, and mystery. _It’ll be fun!_

Stuck in his internal planning, he almost missed their homeroom teacher mention a new student. While it was unusual for transfer in the middle of the school year, Raira Elementary was flexible enough to allow it.

“Shizuo-kun, come introduce yourself.” Mashiro-sensei called.

Though Izaya didn’t care about any individuals in particular, he had to admit this “Shizuo-kun” was odd. He observed this as he rested his cheek on his hand. The boy was covered in bandages and had a cast over his left arm. _An elementary school delinquent?_ But then again, there was a lollipop in the brunet`s mouth.

The boy glanced at the class nervously before taking the lollipop in his hand and said, “My name’s Shizuo Heiwajima. Nice to meet you.” The messy brunet hair flopped as he bowed. He was avoiding eye-contact too.

Izaya had realized that this Shizuo would be sitting right next to him. Their first meeting should have been explosive. It was clear that their personalities clashed from just one look. And yet, it was not. Their eye-contact lasted barely a second and was so anti-climactic, like being spoiled on an amazing plot twist.

In such a normal setting, two monsters acknowledged the true face of the other, and looked away.

And that was how Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara met.


	2. Rumours

The everyday ordinary life continued for Izaya as they always had. A new student wasn’t going to change anything. He scoffed mentally. Perhaps he was hoping for something interesting to occur, a change maybe. He admitted he was a tad disappointed.

Even when rumours began to spread about Shizuo’s superhuman strength, Izaya was sceptic to believe it. And even if it were true, that’s nothing special to fear of or awed about. He’s just another human that’s stronger than most.

Shizuo was the topic everyone discussed. Everywhere he went, whether it was the field or in the hallways, there was always a passing comment. “I heard Shizuo-kun threw a broom so hard at Hiroshi that it splintered into a bazillion pieces and he had to get them removed.”

“I saw him take out a street sign and fight this hugeeee group of people on my way home!”

It was a general consensus. Don’t mess with Shizuo, and that he would use anything, no matter how unconventional if you pissed him off. He had a non-existent fuse that exploded for the most random reason. It irritated Izaya to no end.

Silly humans, it’s no fun if everyone talks about the same person.

Izaya had never seen these feats of Herculean strength himself, despite sitting right next to him. Shizuo never participated in gym class because of his various injuries so that was a moot point. It always seemed to happen when he was never around, not that he believed in the crazy rumours anyways. Until he saw it for himself, the gossip was just ridiculous exaggeration.

It was fortunate that the Shizuo-faze that spread in Raira Elementary became over in about a week and a half. 9 days. To be exact, Izaya thought. He had hidden in the library more often than usual to avoid the craze. It was clear nothing was changing, so it became boring.

He absorbed himself into a variety of English novels that he bought from the bookstore. He liked to alternate between the Sherlock Holmes series since because it was difficult to get through considering the style of writing from modern English, and simpler the Harry Potter. 

Izaya stubbornly refused to quit, despite the challenge, because he wanted to test out Sherlock’s incredible feats of human observation. By the clothes of a man, the way he carried himself and the tan line on his ring finger, Sherlock was able to deduce the entire life story of a complete stranger. He wanted to try it. Test it out next time he went people watching.

It was during this period he noticed that Shizuo would sleep on the slight hill near the field, basking under the sun. Since he was in the library during the breaks they had after lunch, he could see from the window the brunet soaking the sun. He was far enough that his features weren’t recognizable, but the bright orange t-shirt Shizuo often wore was more than enough to identify him.

The days passed on, and by the time Izaya was able to leave his haunting to observe humans more closely, life went on as a new normal, with the addition of Raira’s monster.

\---

Or at least it should have if it weren’t for the strange new rumour floating around.

Izaya overheard it from the pair of girls that sat in front of him. It was during the break time before classes started, and as usual he was by himself, which was normal. It sounded interesting so he tuned into their conversation.

“Sakura-chan, I knew what I heard! I’m not going crazy there’s seriously a ghost!” said Rui shakily.

Her friend only tilted her head and twirled her light brown hair speculatively. “Maybe the 6th graders are just pulling pranks?”

Both Rui and Sakura paused to rethink it.

“Sorry that was a bad joke. Their pranks are usually really immature and gross.” Sakura said as she wrinkled her nose. They were both reminded of the time water balloons were dumped overhead every time someone opened the door.

“No way no way, there’s no way it’s a prank! You know how I manage the club right? So I know for sure everyone went home.” Rui’s eyes shimmered. “What if it’s Sadako?”

“She comes out of a TV right? There aren’t any TVs around right?” her friend tried to reason.

Rui stood up and slammed her hands on the desk. “You don’t get it! There was a really loud screech, almost like a wail. IT DIDN”T SOUND HUMAN AT ALL.” she cried frustration.

“And every time I moved it would stop. And then when I stopped it would start again, like it was following me, just waiting for me and make my ears bleed and claw at me and and.” Rui cried hysterically clawing at her own short black strands.

By now, her fit had gained the entire class’ attention. There was silence for a moment, broken only by Rui’s light heaves of breath.

Even Shizuo who usually seemed off in his own world stared back at her curiously.

“I heard it too…”

Everyone turned to stare at Takahiro who was normally so cheerful, speak to meekly.

“It was over in the hall by class C right? I had classroom duties and was putting the supplies away last week.” he said.

“It was like…a moan and wail of pain…I swear I heard it say “Come to me” he explained while he shivered. “I wasn’t going to tell anyone and thought I was just imagining things…But if you heard it too then-“

By now Rui looked unsure whether to be happy someone believed her, or horrified that there might really be a ghost.

“So it’s a ghost that appears only after school? There’s no saving anyone if you get attacked!” Takahiro’s friend jeered. “Watch out!~”

“I heard someone from our grade disappeared…No one’s seen him ever since and everyone always complained about a wailing noise when he was around.” A girl with glasses in the front row said as she turned around.

Shinji, the one who had jeered, suddenly paled too. The atmosphere of the room became stricken with fear. Shizuo merely looked confused, while Izaya was delighted. Here was an opportunity to observe how his fellow classmates would react, in the face of a greater adversary.

Even when the teacher came to greet everyone in the morning, the class was silent with dread.

Only one thought rang out in their minds.

_Don’t be alone after school._

The classroom duty schedule made everyone clench and tense in nerves.

“Today it’ll be Izaya-kun and Shizuo-kun.” said their teacher. “I know I can count on you to distribute the load fairly with Shizuo-kun. Keep in mind his arm is still broken, so help him out a bit ok?” the elderly man smiled at Izaya.

“Of course, Mashiro-sensei.” Izaya replied.

There was a sigh of relief by their classmates. If it was anyone, Shizuo could probably even fight off a ghost. Broken arm included.

\---

The bell rang to signify the end of another school day. The skies were dark and heavy, and a sombre mood settled as they realized what would occur. Izaya glanced at the light rain that drizzled before transforming into a strong downpour. What a nice mood this makes he thought, smiling. 

No one approached either Izaya or Shizuo, whether to wish them good luck, or pray for their good fortune.

Without a word Izaya set off to do his part, leaving Shizuo with the simple menial tasks like wiping the blackboard and dusting the chalk erasers. The brunet felt slightly useless as he watched Izaya put up the chairs and sweep around the classroom.

“So – “ he started awkwardly. He had no idea what to say or do and it felt like he was fumbling in the dark. “Isn’t this usually with the entire class?”

He missed Izaya’s pause in sweeping who was surprised he was talked to, since he was glancing nervously around.

“Is that how it is in your school? We don’t follow a lot of the more traditional approaches I guess.” Izaya replied, blinking.

“It’s just…I remember my old school used to do that. I mean they stopped- I stopped – the teacher made sure I didn’t have to do it anymore since I kept getting hospitalized…” he trailed off.

“Raira follows a more loosely based system. We have pairs, once they reach 3rd grade, stay after and do the menial work like put the chairs up, sweep and clean the blackboard. There’s not a whole lot of clubs or events either since we’re a pretty new school. The teachers usually are in the staffroom and we tell them when we’re done so they can double check. Then we’re free to leave.” Izaya explained. “Actually the 6th graders have it the worse, they have to clean the entire school. But we won’t see them since they only do that weekly.”

Shizuo gnawed on his lollipop. “Ah I see. Erm thanks.”

Shizuo had no idea why he was getting irritated. His classmate was polite enough, seemed easy-going and yet every time he looked at him he felt throwing a table at his face. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

He couldn’t help but think this kid was trouble, the irresponsible kind that faked everything and caused trouble for others. The brunet had no idea where the thought came from because the other boy had singlehandedly cleaned more than his own share. It was probably just his brain making stuff up again.

“Shizuo-kun,” Izaya called, catching the other boy’s attention. “I’ll show you where the supply room is.”

Glancing around and realizing their job was done, Shizuo rushed to chase after Izaya who already started walking away. He offered to hold the broom since he felt like he hadn’t done anything to help out, but Izaya merely smiled and said “It’s just a broom Shizuo-kun. I’m not that weak.”

Their walk down the hallway was awkward on Shizuo’s side, and he had no idea what the other boy thought about him either. Speaking of which, who was he again?

“Hey,” he called out, and his eye twitched when his voice seem to pitch oddly after catching those carmine eyes. He usually wasn’t this nervous with people! But something about this boy gave him an odd feeling, like a snake squirming in his stomach.

“I don’t know your name.” Shizuo admitted.

Whatever Izaya was expecting it was definitely not that. He just had a conversation and asked questions and Shizuo didn’t even know his name?! He couldn’t stop the incredulous expression as his feet shuttered to a full stop.

He quickly concealed it and held back his tongue. “I sit right beside you, you know? Looks like you’re pretty oblivious.”

“Really?” Shizuo was surprised.

“Maybe you’re an idiot then? There should be a limit to stupidity.” Izaya said his calm tone, a contrast to the harsh words.

Shizuo’s expression darkened and the two boys glared at each other. He could feel the familiar ever constant rage building, his teeth grinding against the lollipop stick, and a vein was pulsing dangerously on his forehead.

Izaya meant to apologize. Not because he felt sorry but that it was the expected thing to do. It was intruding upon his careful way of living too as an afterthought. This is too close. Yet all that came out was “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” And Izaya cringed. This was just a train heading for disaster. He seemed to be losing control of his mouth, and Shizuo looked ready to snap.

“Maybe if you weren’t constantly faking and making things so fucking complicated –fucking flea-“ he made a noncommittal mix between a growl and snarl, “You’re pissing me off!” Shizuo shouted.

It was the outcome that was expected seeing as their personalities were so different. Shizuo was simple, honest, and emotional whereas Izaya even at this age was complicated, deceitful, and logical.

The raven-haired child tensed in surprise that he was seen through so easily but pushed it aside for more important things to worry about, mentally calculating as fast he could. Is he going to punch me? Or take unconventional weapons? There’s the broom in my hands that I can use to defend myself, and luckily we’re in a hallway so unless he rips out the door, not that he could, the most likely outcome would –

A screech pierced through the silence, grating their ears, and both Izaya and Shizuo covered their ears. Izaya was only vaguely aware of the broom falling with an echoing whack that resounded in the darkened hallway. The lights were turned off, and the gloomy sky offered no light. The two boys tried to block out the dreadful noise only for it to change. Light scratches were heard along the walls, as if something were crawling around above them, heading toward them.

Being the monster Shizuo was he felt no fear. Now that the nails of dragging down a chalkboard sound stopped, he took the broom his companion dropped and held it as lightly as he could. He more than aware just how easily wood broke under his grasp. It didn’t matter what this creature was, undead or not, he would just kill it again then.

Shizuo’s mocha eyes gleamed with a gold light; Izaya couldn’t help but notice the oddity of that. Just like Shizuo, he felt no fear even if he was helpless and vulnerable. Because no one, at least at this age, realized about Izaya was that he was not as normal as he, and others, thought he was. His breathing was calm, and he took his gaze away from the other boy’s face to scan for the source of the noise.

They both realized they were going to meet the so-called ghost their classmates discussed just earlier today.

When the moans and groans began again, they blocked it out, and the pair pinpointed the source instantly. One by logic, Izaya’s mind raced through the possibilities that could cause such sounds in a school of all places. A prank with chalkboards, a chair dragged across the floor, a poltergeist from a murder 20 years ago – he couldn’t rule out the possibility without being sure yet, wait-

Shizuo found it by instinct. _There._

The two reached for the door halfway down the hallway in a synchronized fashion, and took a glance at each other. Shizuo slammed open the door without hesitance and prowled into the room first, with Izaya following behind him cautiously.

The room was even darker than the hallways, and seeing a movement, Shizuo threw the broom like a javelin. Just as there was a scream – a human one, which was the only thing that stopped the rampaging monster from using his artillery of desks and chairs - Izaya flicked open the light switch.

There were now three people in the large room. If the messy haired boy in black didn’t recognize Shizuo in the light, he definitely knew now because of the broom embedded halfway into the wall beside his head. He was shaking like a leaf in pure terror, and couldn’t even speak.

“That was pretty dangerous Shizuo-kun, you might have hit him.” Izaya chimed in.

Shizuo had no way to express what the fuck was going on, besides his confused, “What the fuck?” aloud.

“I think I know what’s going on here. This here is Yoshino-kun, the missing boy we heard about this morning. Since this is the music room, it’s assumed that he was here practicing. Am I right?” Izaya asked the quaking child as he drew closer.

The now dubbed Yoshino could only stutter and attempt nonsensical noises that only increased in frequency when he saw the monster walk closer as well. He pushed backwards, as if he could embed himself into the wall behind him.

“Have you heard the rumours Yoshino-kun? They say there’s a ghost haunting the halls making screeches and crawling after wandering students.”

As if seeing Izaya for the first time, which he likely was, Yoshino took his gaze off Shizuo hesitantly. He only caught a few words. “G-ggghost?” he cried. “Where?!!”

“It seems our resident ghost is none other than Yoshino-kun himself. Your dreadful practicing has led our fellow classmates to assume that the only cause could be supernatural. You’re quite shy aren’t you? So as soon as you hear noises you think someone can hear you playing, which causes you to drag that bow across the violin like that.”

Shizuo finally spoke up. “So the ghost rumour was just this kid playing violin because he was too shy…?”

Finally starting to calm, Yoshino replied in a quiet voice looking at the floor. “I’m really self-conscious when I play but I really like the violin. So I asked the teachers if I could borrow the music room when no one could hear me. That way I could practice and maybe finally get used to playing in front of people.”

“But there’s so many noises! Every time I hear a footstep I think someone can hear, whenever I hear voices I jerk and it causes that awful noise and –“

“Why not just ask to borrow the violin and take it home?” Izaya interrupted. “Or buy one yourself?”

Yoshino stared blankly and flushed a bright red. “I…I didn’t think of that.”

Izaya couldn’t help but snicker to himself before falling to hysterics. He clutched his stomach and had to prevent himself from giving into the urge to fall onto the floor and roll around dying in laughter.

Yoshino and Shizuo stared at the hysterical boy. Shizuo couldn’t help but think Izaya wasn’t someone that laughed often and felt a warm tingle at the other boy’s obvious delight. But Yoshino could feel tears welling up in his humiliation and quickly gathered his violin.

“Oi stop laughing at him.” Shizuo snarled pulling the chair into his hand threateningly when he realized the effect it was having on the kid with the violin.

It wasn’t out of fear that Izaya stopped laughing, though Yoshino froze because of it. “I’m not laughing at him per say.” He explained between giggles. “It’s just, the whole fiasco with all these misunderstandings. You gotta admit, it’s really funny!”

“It’s like…discovering a poltergeist was just a Casper.” Shizuo didn’t understand the reference, but Yoshino clearly did and seemed to cheer up.

“Thanks for letting me know Shizuo-kun and …”

“Izaya Orihara.” said the raven haired child, with his eyes twinkling ruby in mirth.

“Izaya-kun.” The shy boy finished.

“I think I’ll take your advice.” he said laughing shakily before giving them a bow and practically running out of the classroom with one last glance at the brunet who was scratching behind his head.

“Your laughing chased him away.” Shizuo accused the black haired kid, _his name is Izaya,_ who was sitting on the desk. Putting down the chair, he sat down in it and shook his head at the event that occurred. He admitted it was kind of funny with a grin.

“No way, it was definitely Shizuo-kun. Didn’t you see how scared he was?”

The shaggy brunet head dropped in despondence at that. It was always like this. Even though this time he hadn’t lost it, that broom embedded across him was a constant reminder. He was a monster and only capable of hurting people.

“I didn’t believe the rumours at first you know? I was thinking, no way super strength exists that would mean ghosts and fairies were real too in a way. And even if it was, you couldn’t be the monster everyone kept calling you. Super human abilities sure, but you were still human. But now that I see for myself, I can see with my own eyes.”

“You’re definitely a monster.” Izaya stated, with a disarming smile. He couldn’t resist the urge to flick brown strands of the downcast head beside him and swung his legs back and forth.

A deceptively strong grip wrapped around his fragile wrist. It was more of a metal handcuff than a human boy’s hand.

Yet Izaya didn’t even flinch at the pain that shot through his wrist, refused to show it.

Shizuo glared at the scrawny boy whose lips curled into a smile and words that cut into all his insecurities. He felt like he was being dissected, scrutinized and judged. Like a frog placed on a table and this boy with the scalpel cheerfully making calculated slits to tear him open and laugh all the while doing it. This kid, no he was a fucking louse, disgusting and complete trash, looking down on everyone while seated in some delusional chair in superiority.

He recognized it now, that churn in his stomach. The way this flea deceived everyone around him, making people think he was just an innocent lamb, and the while sucking the life out of innocent people like a parasite. There was no other way the other was human either.

There wasn’t even the scent of perspiration or widened eyes that Shizuo grew accustomed to. So why? Why wasn’t this fucking flea, who he could break with just a light flick, as insignificant and annoying and he knew instinctively was a coward– why wasn’t he afraid?

“Why should I be?” Izaya replied tilting his head. Had he said that out loud or something, Shizuo’s head snapped up in confusion. “You’re projecting your thoughts onto your face.” Another smile.

Izaya slid himself free of Shizuo’s steel grip –how? Slippery as an insect too huh - and jumped off the desk. Lightly dusting his pants, the carmine eyes twinkled in mischief, as he casually flicked the seated brunet’s nose. “I’m not afraid of Shizuo-kun.” He didn’t say it with good intentions, to Izaya it was a simple truth.

Yet to Shizuo, who longed to hear those words and be approached by someone, the violence incarnate himself, he couldn’t help but feel saved by those words.

The brunet watched Izaya leave with a slight wave in stunned silence. Unbeknownst to Izaya, there was a wide grin on the other’s face and a giddy bounce in his steps when was finally able to move. Luckily the slight blush he felt on his face faded by the time he met up with Kasuka though the grin remained. Until dinner, where Kasuka mentioned he was in a good mood, and till he went to bed and fell asleep with a gentle smile on his face.


End file.
